The Legion of Nerevar
by ordinededracul
Summary: A new twist to the Morrowind story. More than one Nerevarine!
1. The Release

_Dagoth Ur had become extremely powerful. So powerful, in fact, that over 400 years, nobody was able to defeat him- not even those who met all the signs. It seemed possible that one Nerevarine could not work alone. So, it was decided that not one, but four prisoners, born to uncertain parents, on certain days, would be released and sent to Morrowind to defeat Dagoth Ur. These four would be sent, not just as the Nerevarine, but as the Legion of Nerevar._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mathias Kalon awoke to the sound of his cell door opening. He got out of his bed and looked out of the window. It was still dark, but the moonlight illuminated the night sky.

"Mathias. Come with me." the guard told him.

"What...what's the time, Harticus?" Mathias asked.

"Four o'clock. We just got order from the Emperor for your release. Let's go."

Mathias quickly put his shirt and shoes on and followed Harticus.

"Okay, why am I being released so suddenly?" Mathias inquired.

"I'm not permitted to give you that information. All I can tell you is that you and a few others are being sent to Morrowind. You'll soon find out why once you're there."

They came to the main prison door. Harticus threw on a trench coat and gave one to Mathias.

"You'd better wear this. It's cold outside." he instructed.

Mathias donned the brown coat and they went outside, where a ship was harbored at the dock. Mathias' friends Jiub, Ville and Jespin were all waiting by the ship.

"All right, everyone. Let's get on board; the captain's ready to go." Harticus told everyone as he walked onboard. Everyone quickly followed him. They went into the ship's hatch, and Harticus led everyone to a room in the back of the hatch. In the room were four beds and a table with four chairs. This would be much more comfortable than the cells they'd been sleeping in.

"All right, men. Be up by 9:30 tomorrow at the latest. Good night." Harticus said before closing the door.

After a few moments, they all sat down at the table.

"Do any of you know why we're being released?" Mathias asked.

"No." Jespin responded. "Harticus just came into my cell about an hour ago and told me that me and a few others were being released."

"Whatever the reason is," Ville said "I'm sure it's important."

"Harticus told me that I'd find out once we got to Morrowind." Jiub added in.

"Yeah, he told me the same thing." Mathias said.

The four sat for a few moments in silence, thinking and pondering on what was going on, what this whole thing was about.

"Well, I think we need to get some shut-eye." Ville said.

"Good idea." Jiub said.

Everyone selected which bed they were sleeping in. They found the beds much better than the cots they had to sleep on in the prison.

"I can tell we're going to sleep well." Jespin stated.

"You can say that again." Mathias said. "See you guys tomorrow."

And with that, Mathias doused the torch and everyone drifted to sleep.


	2. The Dream

The dream came to all four of them. In the dream, they saw a country, thriving and peaceful. They could tell that this land was Morrowind, due to the large population of Dunmer. Everyone seemed to be living a good life- then the second part of the dream came.

They saw strange creatures taking over Morrowind, robbing places, burning towns, and even killing some innocent people. Then, all of the creatures bowed to one as he held his hand high in victory, as he lowered into what appeared to be a volcano. Then, the third part came to them.

They seemed to be traveling through Morrowind at a very fast pace. Not only that, but a voice spoke to them as they did so. The voice said to them,

"You have been chosen. You've been sent form the Imperial prison, by carriage and boat to Morrowind. Others have fallen, but you still remain."

Then, the dream abruptly turned into a nightmare.

They seemed to be traveling under Morrowind, which was hideous- a place with lava, fire, atronachs, zombies, vampires, and countless other terrible things- including some of the strange figures they'd seen previously. And as they traveled through, a sinister voice spoke to them in a ceremonial way.

"_Welcome to the abandoned land.  
Come on in, child; take my hand.  
Here, there's no work or play-  
Only one bill to pay;  
There's just five words to say as you go down.  
You're gonna burn in hell!_"

Then, the nightmare vanished, as they seemed to be traveling over the ocean. The peaceful voice spoke to them again.

"Be prepared; you are the ones who will restore us. Fear not, for I am with you."

Jiub was the first to wake up. Hecould hear theguards talking.

"Yeah, we've arrived. The prisoners will be released shortly. Send them to the Census Office and they'll be released."

Now more excited than ever, Jiub began waking the other up- all of them who were tossing and turning in their beds. Finally, he succeeded and told everyone to stand up.

"You were dreaming like I was." Jiub said. "I heard them say that we've arrived at Morrowind. They're letting us go."

Everyone started to cheer, but Jiub heard the footsteps in time.

"Shh. Quiet, guys, the guard's coming. Pipe down!"

Everyone lowered their cheering, as the guard Leticus opened the door.

"All right, this is where you guys get off. Let's go, and move it!"

The four followed Leticus to the hatch.

"Everyone get on deck, and let's keep this as civil as possible, is that clear?" Leticus said in a bossy voice.

The four did so, thinking how great it would be to not have to deal with Leticus again. Out of all the guards, he was the worst; what a bastard.

They got on deck, where Harticus greeted them.

"This is where you're released." he said. "Head down to the Census Office, and they'll release you there. Take care, now."

The four bid farewell to their friend before going to the Census Office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**NOTE: **The poetic verse I used in this chapter is from the song BURN IN HELL by DIMMU BORGIR. I do not own Dimmu Borgir, and I do not own this song. I am only using it to add spice to my story.


	3. A Not So Warm Welcome

The four made their way into the Census Office, where they were greeted by Socucius Ergalla. "The four released prisoners, here at last." he said. "All right, before you're released, I'll have to review your papers and record your arrival." He sat down at a desk, and everyone handed him their papers.

As he looked at them, he wrote a few things on form papers, while reading aloud, "Mathias Kalon….Nord, born under The Tower; Ville Decimus….Imperial, born under The Lord; Jespin Avitus…. Imperial, born under The Mage; Jiub Vereboh….Dark Elf, born under The Warrior."

When he finished, he gave each of them their form, and instructed them to go speak with Sellus Gravius. They went into the next two rooms, where Sellus sat at his desk. "Are you the four prisoners expected to arrive?' he asked.

"Yes, sir." Mathias responded.

"Good." Sellus said. "I'll need your forms, and then I'll give you your instructions."

Each gave their form to Sellus. After looking over them, he set them aside and began, "All right. The four of you need to head out to Balmora. There, you're to look for a man by the name of Caius Cosades." he paused, and reached into his desk.

He got out a box wrapped in paper. "When you find him, give him this package. But it's strictly ordered that you do not, I repeat, do not look at this package. If it is messed with, your punishment will be great. Anyway, when he gets the package, he will know what to tell you. Any questions?"

"Yes." Jiub said. "Is there any way we can locate Mr. Cosades?"

"Go to the South Wall Cornerclub, and speak with the owner." Sellus answered. "He's good friends with Caius, and he should know where he is."

"All right." Ville said. "We'll be on our way."

"Just a minute." Sellus told them, bringing out four pouches from his desk. "I forgot to give you these. There is a bag for each of you- each bag has 100 gold, use it wisely. You may want to spend a bit of it on a silt strider to get to Balmora faster. It's cheap and convenient."

"Where can we find the silt strider?" Mathias asked.

"When you exit this building, cross the small bridge, and head to your right. The silt strider will be on a nearby hill." Sellus said. "And here, take this. It's my gift to the four of you. You're going to need what's inside." he told the handing over a sack.

They looked in the sack- inside was bread, a map of Morrowind and four daggers.

"All right, make your way to Balmora." Sellus told them. "Caius is expecting you."

"Thanks." Jespin said, and with that, they went out the door.

Once outside, they made their way to the silt strider. They all paid their fees, and boarded the silt strider. A little while later, they arrived in Balmora. They approached a nearby Breton.

"Excuse me, sir….do you know where I can find the South Wall Cornerclub?" Jespin inquired.

The man just looked at Jespin with a stern glare and snarled.

"All right." Jespin said sarcastically "Sorry for bothering you."

Just as he was turning away, the Breton grabbed Jespin and dragged him into a nearby alleyway. The three others followed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mathias asked.

"Shut up!" the bandit told them, holding a short sword up. "Now, I want all of you to give over your cash, and I won't have to kill your friend here."

"But we don't have any cash." Jiub said, trying to save Jespin.

"If you don't have any cash." the bandit growled. "Then you'd better bid farewell to your friend"

He was slowly bringing the sword up to Jespin's throat, when a woman ran in and struck the bandit with her fist. Two Hlaalu guards came up behind the woman.

"We've got you this time." the woman said, as the two guards picked the man up off the ground.

"All right, Corentin." one of the guards told the bandit. "You're under arrest. The charge is robbing over twenty people, including these men."

The guards led Corentin away.

"Thank you very much." Mathias told them woman. "You saved us a lot of trouble."

"Think nothing of it. I've never seen you four. Are you new here?"

"Yes, we just arrived about five minutes ago." Jiub said.

"Well, it's always good to have new people. I'm Eydis Fire-Eye, head of the Fighter's Guild here in Balmora. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes." Ville said. "We're looking for the South Wall Cornerclub."

"All right." Eydis said. "Go down these stairs, and cross the farthest bridge on your right. Keep going straight, and you'll come to the South Wall Cornerclub."

"Thanks." Jiub said. They followed Eydis' directions and found the club easily. They entered, and approached a Khajiit.

"Excuse me?" Jiub said.

"Yes, how can Sugar Lips help you?" the Khajiit answered.

"Do you know who owns this place?'

"The owner is Bacola Closcius. He is upstairs." Sugar Lips told them.

"Thank you." Jiub said. The four made their way to where the owner was.

"Welcome to the South Wall Cornerclub." Bacola said. "How can I be of assistance?"

"We're looking for a man named Caius Cosades." Jespin stated.

"He has a small place west of here. Go outside, and follow the stairs up. Then, keep doing all the way to your left and you'll come to his house."

The four thanked Bacola and made their way to Caius' house. They entered, where Caius stood.

"Good morning." Caius greeted them. "I assume you're the four people that were to meet me?"

"That's right." Ville said.

"All right. Have a seat, everyone. Make yourselves comfortable."

The four sat at the table, joined by Caius. He got out five goblets and filled them with wine, giving each of the group a goblet. He sat down at the table, across from them.

"All right, they told me that you've got a package for me?" Caius began. Mathias handed the package to Caius. He opened it and looked over the notes inside.

"Okay," he said after reviewing the package. "Well, first things first. Everyone around here can tell that you four were prisoner, and that's not going to help you at all. Here, take these." he told them, pulling out four small tickets from the package. Each ticket had the letter MILLIE'S FINE CLOTHING printed on them.

"These will let you each purchase a full outfit from Millie Hastien's Fine Clothing Shop. Tell her that Caius sent you, and she'll know what to do."

He gave them each a ticket. He then pulled out four more tickets from the package, with the words MELDOR'S ARMORY on them.

"You're also going to need to prepare for combat in the future. These work the same way at Meldor's Armory, but of course, you get a full set of armor- including a weapon of your choice. So, choose wisely. It can make a difference between life and death."

The four finished their wine, took the tickets, and headed out to the shops to get what they needed. After purchasing their outfits from Millie's Shop, their headed down to Meldor's Armory. Mathias, being an experienced fighter, purchased a steel armor set, with an silver long sword. Ville equipped himself in bonemold armor, brandishing an iron spear. Jiub had been a few battles, so he knew what to choose; an iron armor set, and a steel short sword. Jespin used steel armor as well, using his favorite weapon: an iron axe. Once done, they returned to Caius' house.

"All right, that's done." Caius said. "Now, I need you to go and join the Fighter's Guild. Once you've done that, go and speak with a man by the name of Hasphat Antabolis. Tell them that you need information of the Nerevarine and the Sixth House Cult. But take heed; I'm friends with him, and he's not gonna give you the information easily. He's gonna ask a favor of you, and whatever it is, see to it that it gets done. Once you've done his favor, he'll give you the information. Bring the information to me and I'll tell you what do do next."

The four exited Caius' house, and made their way to the Fighter's Guild.


	4. The Fighter's Guild

The door to the Fighter's Guild opened and the four men stepped in. They approached the man behind the desk where armor was sold.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"We're here to speak with a man named Hasphat Antabolis." Mathias said. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's downstairs." the man told them. "But I'm afraid in order to have access to the downstairs area, you must be a member of the Fighter's Guild."

"Can we join the Fighter's Guild?" Jespin inquired.

"Sure, just go and speak with Eydis Fire-Eye. She should be just up these stairs, but I'll let you know that if you're going to join, you'll have to prove your worth to her."

"Oh, that should be no problem." Jiub told him.

"Definitely not." Ville added.

"That's good." the man answered. "Go up the stairs and speak with her. I hope to see you four again."

They went up the stairs, where Eydis sat, sharpening her sword.

"Hello. How can I be of assistance?" Eydis asked, without looking up from her sword.

"We'd like the join the Fighter's Guild." Jiub said.

"Join the Fighter's Guild….do you think you have what it takes to be a member of this group? It isn't an easy task."

"We know." Mathias told her. "The man downstairs said that we'd have to prove that we can keep up with you, and we're ready to do whatever we must."

Eydis lifted her head and looked at the four.

"Hey- I recognize you four. You were the ones that Corentin was threatening. Well, I think you have what it takes, but I still have to give you a task to complete."

"You think that we've got what it takes to be in the guild?" Jespin asked.

"Sure." Eydis responded. "You didn't back down when Corentin tried to rob you. The four of you definitely have the spirit of a warrior. Now we just need to see that spirit."

"Then, what can we do for you?" Ville asked.

"Well, I need to think about it first. But before that, I'd like to know more about you. Let's all go have a drink and you can tell me about yourselves while I find a task for you to complete."

They all made their way to the South Wall Cornerclub and seated themselves at a table.

"Don't worry about money." Eydis told them. "I'm paying for the drinks."

"Thanks so much." Jespin said as a waitress approached their table.

"Welcome. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Bring us five mugs and two large pitchers of wassail."

"Of course. It will be here in a few moments." the waiter said and walked away the get the order.

"So," Eydis began. "First off, where are you four from?"

"We came from the Imperial City." Ville told her. "We were sent here by Emperor Septim."

"Is that so?" Eydis said as the waitress approached with the wassail. She set the tray in the center of the table.

Jiub got up and started filling the mugs, saying to Eydis "You were kind enough to buy the drinks.. I'll serve them." Once the mugs were filled, he distributed them to everyone.

"On what orders did Septim send you here?" Eydis inquired.

"They told us that we weren't allowed to look at the orders just yet, so we don't know why we were sent here." Mathias said.

"Hmmm……then you must be here on extremely important orders….who was it that sent you to the Fighter's Guild?" Eydis asked after a few moments.

"Caius Cosades." they all said.

"Cosades…." she pondered. "Could you four possibly be the……you might be…."

The four looked at each other. They all felt that they shouldn't ask what she was thinking. But she immediately spoke up.

"Can you each tell me about your families?" she asked, refilling her mug.

"I….I know nothing of my family." Mathias answered.

"Neither do I." Jiub said.

"The same with me." Ville added.

"And me." Jespin said.

Eydis pondered in thought for a few moments. "It couldn't be anything else…..you have to be them….."

She cleared her throat and took a sip of her wassail.

"I believe I know why you four were sent here, and yes, it's very important. Now, if you're not allowed to know anything yet, I won't tell you why you've been sent here, but I will tell you that your coming here may very well make history in Morrowind. I think I have found a task for you."

"And what would that be?" Jespin asked her.

"There's a kwama egg mine on the outskirts of Balmora." she said. "This mine has been raided by a gang of poachers, and eggs are being stolen left and right. On top of that, a few workers have gone missing, and we're only hoping for the best. You four will have to go to the mine, eliminate the poachers, recover the stolen eggs, and find out what's happened to the missing miners. Now, go and get some rest. Be at the Fighter's Guild tomorrow morning and I'll guide you to the egg mine."


End file.
